HTS
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: Pemain Drama dan Pemain Bonang / Sebuah fanfic dari gadis yang gagal move on


Sebuah fanfic dari gadis yang gagal move on.

* * *

Selamat Hari Anak Nasional dan Happy Birthday buat Bungsu Uchiha~

* * *

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Friendship

AU, Indonesian School, OOC, Typos, Gaje, alay, Tidak menurut KBBI.

RTN!Hinata, RTN!Sasuke.

.

HTS : Pemain Drama dan Pemain Bonang – Natsumidouri

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan lambat. Kedua tangannya berada di depan tubuh, memeluk sebuah kotak. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, kedua sudut bibir yang jatuh dan jejak air mata yang masih kentara dipipinya cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tengah berduka.

Nampak dari arah belakangnya sesosok pria mengejarnya dengan tergesa. Wajah memerah serta gigi bergemeletuk. Tangannya menarik lengan kanan sang wanita dan mendorong tubuh itu dengan kasar.  
"Berikan padaku!" dengan kasar ia merebut kotak kayu dari tangan sang wanita. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendapatkannya.

Didorong dengan kasar, tentunya sang wanita mengaduh kesakitan. Pun ketika miliknya direbut oleh pria yang ia hormati, ia terperangah dengan mata berkaca.

"Kakak.. Jangan! I-itu milikku dan Rei!" wanita itu berjongkok, tangannya mencoba meraih miliknya yang telah direbut kakaknya. Namun kakaknya tetap tak bergeming untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.  
Sang kakak mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa si tua bangka itu mewariskan hartanya padamu lebih banyak? Sementara aku lebih tua darimu, dan aku laki-laki! Dasar tua bangka brengsek! Selalu saja pilih kasih." sungutnya marah entah pada siapa.

"Kakak.. Dia itu ayah kita.."

"Huh. Ayah? Benar ayah! Haha! Sebagai ayah seharusnya bersikap adil pada anaknya. Untuk itu, aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku!"

"Tapi Kak, itu milikku." tangan sang wanita mulai dapat meraih kotak yang dipegang kakaknya.

"berisik!" ia menendang tubuh adiknya. Hingga adiknya merintih kesakitan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kakak.." lirihnya, memandang tak percaya pada lelaki yang tengah tersenyum licik.

"Sekarang, ini adalah miliku." ia menepuk tangannya pada tutup kotak itu. "Dan Kau.. Membusuklah disini selamanya! Hahahah!"

"AKH!" ia kembali menendang sang adik berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Kakak.." wanita itu bertelungkup, tangan yang bergetar mencoba meraih sang kakak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, mengabur, hingga sepenuhnya gelap.

.

.

.

[HINATA POV]

"CUT"

Suara seorang gadis menghentikan adegan. Aku yang masih bertelungkup setelah adegan tadi mendongak. Pandanganku disambut oleh tangan 'kakak'ku. Aku meraihnya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Apakah tadi aku terlalu kasar?" tanya cowok berambut coklat jabrik itu dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Yang benar saja! Sekalipun Kau itu _striker_ andalan, tendanganmu itu bahkan tak mengenaiku. Aku saja yang berlebihan." kataku, menengger senyum dan menepuk-mepuk pakaianku.

"Begitukah? Tapi kurasa tadi itu sakit, sekalipun itu jatuh pura-pura." ungkapnya dengan nada khawatir. Senyumku semakin melebar.

.

"Hinata. Kiba." kami serempak menoleh ketika suara gadis tadi memanggil kami. Kami menghampirinya beserta kru dan pemain drama lainnya.

"Bagaimana, _'Bu Sutradara'_?" godaan Kiba dan senyenggolan pada gadis itu dihadiahi pukulan kertas.

"Kiba, tadi kau sudah bagus. Tapi kau perlu lebih menunjukan ekspresi marahmu tadi." Shion menjelaskan dan Kiba manggut-manggut. "dan Hinata. Caramu jatuh tadi benar-benar keren!" _pujian macam apa itu?_ Aku tertawa garing mendengarnya. "Tapi, sebagai seorang wanita yang lemah dan penyakitan, seharusnya cara jalanmu tadi lebih lambat dan tertatih, jadi gak terlalu kaget kalau tiba-tiba pingsan." aku ikut mengangguk seperti Kiba tadi. Ia juga sih, kayaknya cara jalanku tadi masih bertenaga, dan mana ada orang yang jalan seperti itu bisa pingsan dengan dua tendangan?

"Oke. Aku pikir hari ini cukup. Besok datang lagi ya." ucap Shion keras, berputar sambil menatap satu-satu pemain dan kru.

"Eh? Bukannya baru satu jam? Dan tadi baru seperempat adegan kan?" tanyaku kaget. Bukannya gak mau pulang loh ya, tapi biasanya kami latihan dua jam.

"Hehe. Sebenarnya aku dan yang lain ada acara masing masing," terang Shion cengengesan, mengingatkan aku pada pacarnya. "Jadi kami pikir ini cukup. Lagi pula yang lain juga sudah latihan peradegan masing-masing." aku mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu ya, Hinata." aku melongo saat Sai—pemain utama kami yang berperan menjadi anakku—menjauh sambil melambai-lambai. Dan tambah melongo lagi ketika teman-temanku bahkan Kiba dan Shion sudah menjinjing tas dalam keadaan rapi. Apa cuma aku yang tak tahu hari ini latihan cepat?

"Kami pergi dulu, ya Hinata!" Shion ikutan menjauh pergi.

"Dah Hinata!" "Jaa.. Hinata." ucapan serupa datang meluncur dari Kiba dan teman-temanku yang lain meninggalkanku bengong sendirian.

Hah.. Aku menghela nafas. Dasar. Aku berjalan menuju tasku, mengambil naskah drama yang sempat aku keluarkan tadi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi kelas XI 4 SMA Konoha dan tadi adalah klub dramaku. Sebentar lagi akan ada festifal seni, dan klub drama kelompok kami menyiapkan pentas kecil.

Jika kalian pikir aku adalah pemain utama disini, maka buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Aku hanya pemain sampingan yang muncul dua _scene_ dan masing-masing scene aku muncul tak lebih dari tiga menit. Aku menjadi ibu-ibu penyakitan yang mendapat warisan dari sang ayah lebih besar dari kakak laki-lakiku. Ia tidak suka, merebut milikku, mencelakaiku dan membawa anakku. Anakku yang tidak tahu itu menurut dan dirawatnya. Hingga suatu hari anakku mengetahui kebenarannya dan balas dendam. Sinetron sekali bukan?

Disaat dua kelompok lain membuat drama tentang percintaan remaja, kami membuat drama perebuatan harta. Kontras sekali ya?

Hei. Kenapa aku jadi membocorkan drama kelompok kami? Eh, lebih baik kalian lupakan ceritaku tadi, oke? Nanti tidak ada yang mau nonton pentas kami lagi. Lupakan. Lupakan!

Ah, daripada aku gila, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini ke ruang musik menemuinya.

Dia? Siapa?

* * *

.

.

~Natsumidouri~

.

.

* * *

Langkahku terfokus menuju ke ruangan. Sebuah plat yang menggantung pada kayu, menunjuk fungsi ruangan. Ruang Musik. Aku menyempatkan diri berhenti di depan ruangan itu, mengintip aktifitas di dalam dari balik jendela.

Terdapat mungkin sepuluh anak—aku tak tau pasti, hanya mengira—dan beberapa diantaranya aku kenal. Manik pucatku terfokus pada dua orang mencolok, sang pemuda berambut merah dengan muka keterlaluan imut sedang mengajari orang disebelahnya—mungkin—tentang peletakan jemari pada senar gitar untuk mencapai kunci nada yang benar. Sementara sang gadis berambut pirang panjang model _poni tail_ memerhatikan si cowok dengan muka memerah. Entah fokusnya kemana. Pada apa yang diajar atau yang mengajar. Aku terkikik tapi tak bersuara. Aku melirik di sudut ruangan sahabat _pink_ -ku yang sedang menabuh drum dengan semangat. Di depannya pria pirang bertanda lahir kumis kucing memegang bass sambil ngobrol dengan orang yang baru saja menghilan—Shion. Sekarang aku tau kenapa ia terburu. Dan terakhir pria yang serupa denganku sedang mengetes _microphone._ Hanya mereka yang benar-benar aku kenal, sementara yang lain, entahlah.

Ingin sih, aku masuk, sekedar menyapa kawan-kawanku. Tapi sayangnya aku ada janji dengan seseorang, dan bukan ruangan ini tempat aku berjanji.

Kaki mungilku kulangkahkan menuju ruangan dengan pelat bertulis sama dengan yang tadi. Hanya saja jika ruangan tadi berpelat warna biru, maka ruangan di depanku berpelat hijau.

Aku melirik dari jendela, melihat sosok yang aku cari tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kemana yang lain? Batinku heran, tidak biasanya ia sendirian di ruangan ini. Bukannya ada jadwal latihan ya? Mengalihkan pikiran dan akhirnya aku memutar kenop pintu.

.

.

.

"Ko' sendirian? Yang lain mana?" ia menoleh sedikit tersentak karena aku yang masuk dan bersuara tanpa ketuk pintu, salam, atau sekedar memanggil namanya.

Dasar. Itulah aku. Kadang aku heran kenapa makhluk-ayam-anteng-manis-ganteng-superbaik-pinter-kutilang di depanku ini bisa bertahan bersama orang sepertiku. Lihat saja sekarang, dia bahkan bisa tersenyum keterlaluan menawan setelah berhasil ku kagetkan—kalau aku mungkin sudah menggerutu atau malah mengumpat dalam hati. Dan sialnya dia punya senyum yang bisa buat seluruh perempuan SMA 1 Konoha—termasuk aku—panas dingin. Aku terdiam dengan warna pipi yang entah seberapa merah—tidak ada kaca didepanku.

"Asuma-sensei tidak jadi datang, istrinya melahirkan." jadi Kurinai-sensei (guru SD-ku) mau melahirkan?

"Terus, tidak jadi latihan?" tanyaku. Klub musik juga kan otomatis ikut festifal seni. Klub drama kelompokku juga bekerjasama dengan anak klub musik agar drama kami tak membosankan.

"Jadi.. Tapi yang harusnya latihan satu setengah jam, malah cuma setengah jam. Kamu tau yang lain lah.." aku ber'oh' mendengar penjelasannya. Dan melangkah dan berhenti di tengah ruangan.

"Kamu sendiri? Kok cepet?"

"Mereka tidak memberitahuku latihan hari ini lebih cepat. Aku baru tahu tadi." Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang membulatkan bibir.

Sasuke tengah duduk menyila di belakang tengah-tengah satu set alat musik yang terdiri dari dua belas gong-gong kecil berposisi horisontal yang disusun dalam dua deretan. Mereka diletakan diatas tali merah yang merentang pada bingkai kayu yang diukir sedemikian rupa. Bonang. Bonang Barung—mungkin—kalau tidak salah. Karena itu yang lebih sering Sasuke mainkan saat acara-acara sekolah. Dan di kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing satu alat pemukul yang identik.

"Sini, Hin. Aku ajarin." ajaknya sambil menepuk tempat disampingnya. Sepertinya aku ketahuan memperhatikan alat musik didepannya sedari tadi.

Aku mendekat kearahnya, duduk pada bagian karpet hijau yang tadi ditepuk olehnya. Aku memang sempat tertarik mempelajari karawit, tapi aku ragu. Bukan karena kuno atau apa, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat lemah—bisa dibilang payah—dalam hal bermain alat musik. Entah itu alat musik tradisional atau modern. Itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih klub drama—walau waktu yang dihabiskan lebih banyak.

"Perhatiin yah.." ia kemudian menabuh bonang dengan sempurna seperti biasa. Kadang tangannya berkumpul di tengah, satu menabuh gong kecil di deretan depan dan satunya menabuh di deretan belakan. Kadang tangangannya diretangkan, satu menabuh paling ujung bagian depan dan satunya ujung belakang. Sesuai dengan 'pasangan'nya. Cara bermainnya sesekali ia memukulkan kedua tangannya bersamaan, sesekali bergantian. Ia bertahan pada posisi tangan seperti itu untuk sekitar tiga atau empat ketuk. Aku sebenarnya kurang paham juga sih..

Ia selesai menunjukan padaku kebolehannya selama satu menit. Niat ngajarin gak sih. Aku gak paham. Ia menunjuk kertas bertulis 'kunci nada'—aku tak terlalu tau ini disebut apa, nilai bahasa daerahku jelek[apa hubungannya?]. Yang jelas terdapat angka-angka penunjuk gong yang harus kupukul.

"Yang tidak aku garis bawahi ini.." ia menunjuk angka yang ada kertas itu. "dipukul berbarengan seperti ini." ia memukul dua gong berbarengan. "Dan yang aku garis bawahi ini.. Dipukul bergantian." Sasuke menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum kecil. _Apa yang kau tertawakan?_

"Hei, jangan pasang muka masam seperti itu. Coba dulu. Prakteknya lebih mudah daripada teori." masih tertawa kecil, ia meledekku. Inilah aku ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Selalu menekuk muka tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengangsurkan pemukul itu padaku, aku bergeser sedikit ke tengah dan mencoba seperti apa yang ia contohkan tadi. Memukul sesuai petunjuknya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Jangan memukul dari samping. Tapi dari atas. Dan lebih bertenaga. Seperti ini." aku bersemu merah ketika kedua tangannya berada di kedua tanganku. Iya sih, efektif memberi contoh cara memukul yang benar.

Tapi kedua tangan hangat yang menangkup kedua tanganku itu memberikan sensasi yang berbeda untukku. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Suhu wajahku panas tak normal. Entah pikiranku kemana hanya disentuh olehnya dan berdekatan dengannya. Pikiranku buyar. Entah hilang kemana fokusku. Sepertinya aku sama saja seperti Ino kepada Gaara di ruangan sebelah.

Ia jarang menyentuh langsung kulitku, sekalipun hubungan kami tidak bisa hanya disebut teman atau sahabat sedari kecil. Cara kami saling menatap dan memberi perhatian jelas menjelaskan semuanya. Walau belum ada status resmi dari kedua belah kubu.

"Nah.. Sekarang coba lagi." ujarnya membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Sedikit kecewa kala tangan hangat itu menjauh, melepas pungung tanganku untuk memberi tenaga, menyentak pemukul untuk menari gong-gong kecil sang bonang. Hingga disela bunyi taluan..

.

.

 _'KRUYUUUK..'_

.

.

Jangan menuduhku! Bukan perutku yang berbunyi!

Aku meliriknya yang tengah tersenyum malu. "Kau belum makan?" tanyaku menghentikan gerakan. Ia mengangguk dan aku menghela nafas.

Kebiasaannya yang melupakan makan lebih buruk daripada aku. Aku melirik jam dinding. "Ini sudah jam setengah empat dan kamu belum makan siang?" aku sedikit frustasi.

"Aku tidak sempat—"

"Ck. Kamu kan bisa cari makan dulu sebelum aku datang." dia meringis mendengar ocehanku yang memekakkan telinga.

"Oh. Baiklah Mr. Pervect-dalam-semua-bidang-kecuali-mengurus-tubuh, sebaiknya kita cari makanan untuk cacing-cacing yang tengah mendemo diperutmu sebelum kau mati kelaparan. Ayo!"

Aku mulai bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mulai menarik tangannya paksa. "AYO!"

Ia mengeluh tapi akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan menurutiku. Kami berjalan keluar ruangan dan Sasuke mengunci ruang musik tradisional. Ia salahsatu orang yang dipercayai untuk menyimpan kuncinya. Lagi pula dia kan ketua klub musik tradisional.

"Kau ingin makan di kantin atau di luar?" tanyaku ketika Sasuke sudah memasukkan kunci kedalam tasnya. Sengaja aku tak memberi pilihan makan di rumah karena tak yakin ia akan benar-benar makan. Tante Mikoto pasti percaya jika anaknya menjawab 'sudah'.

"Aku sih, lebih suka memakanmu~" godanya.

"Tidak LUCU." aku merona sebal dan malu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau diluar? Kita sudah lama tidak makan diluar.. Aku yang traktir deh~"

"Tumben. Lagi kaya?"

"Ya ampun.. Masa sama suami sendiri gitu.. Istriku jahat.." rajuknya mendramatisir. Sebenernya yang ikut klub drama siapa sih?

.

Eh, tunggu. Aku mencerna kembali apa yang ia katakan barusan. _'Suami? Istri? Ya Tuhan.. Jantungku.. Otakku.. Sarafku..'_ Kini aku yang mendramatisir.

.

"BERISIK." aku meninggalkannya dibelakang sambil menutup telinga dengan tanganku..

"Istriku, jangan tinggalkan aku~"

.

.

.

.

.

HTS: Pemain Drama dan Pemain Bonang : **END**

.

.

* * *

Gaje? Emang.

Kalo saya masih punya nyawa dan mood buat kayak gini saya mau buat

 ** _'Penggila Matematika dan Penggila Komputer'_**

Atau

 ** _'Pecinta Bigbang dan Pecinta Jamrud'_**

Tambah absurd?

Au laah~

* * *

Thanks for Read! Review?

 **HTS** by **Nyonya Nara**

23/07/15


End file.
